The woods, a date and all that jazz
by thousand-miles
Summary: Red takes Lizzie on a trip to on a date.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **The woods, a date and all that jazz

**Author: **thousand_miles

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these characters.

**Rating: **K

**Summary: **Red takes Lizzie on a trip to go on a date

**Spoilers: **S1

**A/N: **This is me having fun with these characters. Nothing serious. I wrote this for my friend Sarah who wanted some fluff and deserves fluff. Reviews are appreciated. English isn't my native language so there might be grammar errors.

**Chapter one **

She was still recovering from it all. Red was always able to surprise her. He'd whisked her away. She didn't really know what he'd said to Cooper but apparently it was good enough to let Red take her on a road trip. Not that it really was a road trip. They'd taken his private jet. He hadn't even said where they were going. But that wasn't the biggest surprise even. No. Red had been somewhat nervous during the flight. Though he was good at hiding it, she knew him long enough now to know his tells. He'd admitted to her that there was no business they had to deal with. He wanted them to spend some time away from their usual surroundings. At first he didn't tell her why he wanted them to get away from it all. After some prodding he told her he wanted them to go out on a date.

She'd stared at him with her mouth open. She hadn't seen this coming. Sure they'd been growing closer of the last couple of months. There had been more touches, more glances, but that was it. He'd never let her on about his feelings. She thought she was more obvious about it, but his nerves told her otherwise. She was however happy they were going on a date. She felt ready for it. Ready to take the next step.

She was standing in the bedroom in Red's cabin where they would be spending their days. He hadn't told her how long they'd be staying here. He'd showed her her bedroom and told her to be ready in an hour. She hadn't prepared for a date when she'd packed her clothes, but Red was Red and of course he'd taken care of that. There were a couple of dresses in the closet and it was up to her to choose one. She wondered how long he'd planned this. She looked at the dresses. The summer dresses were knee length. Some were with shorts sleeves, others sleeveless. There was one dress with a floral print and though she didn't dislike it, it was the first one that she dismissed. There was also a red, purple and green dress. However the light blue chiffon dress at the end of the closet caught her eye. She liked the colour, the fabric and the one shoulder strap with a flower in the same colour as the dress. She grabbed it out of the closet and laid it out on the bed. She saw Red had also taken care of the shoes. Lizzie opened her suitcase, grabbed her toiletries and headed towards the bathroom. She needed to get ready for a date with Raymond Reddington.

She'd made him the happiest man on earth when she'd agreed to go out on a date with him. He'd had it planned out for a while now and though he knew he had a chance with her, he was still taking a risk and taking risks without knowing the outcome was something he avoided as much as possible. But he knew Lizzie would be worth it. A couple of months ago he'd started to test the waters. His hand would linger a bit longer on the small of her back. He would hold her eyes longer than necessary. Every chance he had to touch without the others seeing he took. At first she'd been surprised, sometimes even shying away from his touch. But soon though she didn't shy away form his touch anymore, sometimes she even sought out his touch. He caught her sneaking glances at him and when he held her eyes at times she even blushed. He loved it when she blushed. He knew other men were interested in her. He understood. Lizzie was after all a very beautiful woman. She turned heads. She did so in every room that she stepped in to. He knew a few of those men had asked her out. She'd refused each and every one. He was glad, but this was exactly what had made him nervous. What if she shot him down? That would change their dynamics for good. Luckily she'd said yes and he didn't have to think about that scenario.

He'd brought her to his cabin because he wanted to share this place with her. He could move around freely here because he knew they would be safe. This was the only place where he felt at peace and he wanted to share this with her. Lizzie didn't know yet how long they could stay here. He knew she assumed it would be a couple of days. He'd arranged that they could stay here for two weeks. He'd told Harold Lizzie deserved and needed a vacation. Harold had agreed. What Harold didn't know was that Lizzie would be spending her vacation with him. They each had their own bedroom, still he hoped at some point during these two weeks only one bedroom would be used. Red changed his clothes. He didn't know which dress Lizzie would pick. He knew each one of the dresses he'd picked would look beautiful on her. He hoped she would wear the blue dress. He knew it would look beautiful on her and would bring out her eyes. Red quickly showered, shaved and dressed. He looked at his watch. They still had time. He opened the terrace door and walked onto the wooden deck. He leaned against the porch and enjoyed the scenery. They were surrounded by woodland that created a beautiful green scenery. The sun was still nice and warm. The birds were singing their tunes and seemed to enjoy their surroundings at much as he did. In the distance he saw the lake and the mountains. They were going to a restaurant of a good friend of his first. After that they would go to a small outdoor jazz bar that was on the lake. It was a beautiful place with excellent music. He couldn't wait for Lizzie to see it.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't hear her approach. It gave her time to watch him. He was wearing his grey suit. It was one of her favourite. "Ready when you are." Lizzie said to him.

Red was surprised. He hadn't heard her join him. He turned around and let his eyes wander over her body. The blue dress hugged her in all the right places and showed her beautiful curves and her long legs. She looked beautiful, just like he'd expected. His breath caught in his throat shortly when his eyes met hers. Her blue eyes seemed even brighter than normal and sparkled. "You look beautiful, Lizzie."

Lizzie blushed because of his obvious admiration. She wasn't used to men looking at her like that. She didn't quite know how to respond to it. She noticed he was wearing a light blue tie and wondered how he knew she would pick out that dress. Did he really know her that well?

Red was silent too. He was overwhelmed. He'd planned this all carefully but to have it all happen now threw him off balance a bit. This was what it all came down to. She was it. He could not mess this up. He could not lose her.

She tilted his head and looked at him. She saw his eye twitch and he clenched his jaw. Was he really nervous? That couldn't be. Red always oozed confidence; some might even call it arrogance and never seemed to be bothered by anything or anyone. Did she make him nervous? His nerves made her nervous. She counted on him to take the lead.

Red realised he'd been silent for far too long and saw the questions in Lizzie's eyes. He closed the distance between them and kissed her softly on the cheek. "Shall we?" He asked as he held his arm out for her to take. Their date was finally beginning.

**TBC... **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the kind reviews and the follows/favourites. I have finished this fix already so you won't have to wait too long for updates. Let me remind you again that this is just a fluff fic and this is me getting my favorite characters in a romantic setting. I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter two**

She'd asked him where they were going, but he didn't say. He wanted it to be a surprise. It was a bit strange sitting in the car in the passenger seat with Red driving. She was kind of used to Dembe driving whenever Red was around. It was nice though. She appreciated that Red had whisked them away from their DC life. Now they had the chance to be themselves without worrying who they were supposed to be.

Lizzie watched the scenery go passed. She didn't know what to say. She just hoped the drive to the restaurant wouldn't take too long. Otherwise she was afraid she was going start babbling just to fill the silence.

A short while later Red parked the car at a parking lot. She looked around but didn't see a restaurant. Red walked around the car to open the door for her and helped her out. "It's only a short walk to the restaurant." Red answered her unspoken question.

Lizzie wrapped her shawl around her shoulders and hooked her hand through his arm. It only took them a few minutes to get there. It seemed like out of nowhere they'd reached a converted barn. It looked beautiful with the dark panelled wood, dark roof tiles and big windows. She couldn't wait to get inside.

Once inside all there was to see was dark wooden furniture, everywhere she turned, from tables to the bar, but it wasn't an overload. Mix in with the wall light and decor, it made it feel old school. It was already busy with most of the tables already taken. Red gave the waitress his name and she escorted the two to their table at the far end of the restaurant. At their table, Red held the chair out for Lizzie to sit down. After she was seated he took his seat.

"I like it." Lizzie said as she once again looked around the place before looking outside the window.

"I'm glad you like it." He'd guessed she would like it here at much as he did. He was glad he was right. Before he could say anything more to Lizzie, he saw a familiar figure making his way towards them. Red smiled and stood up to greet his friend.

"Raymond Reddington." Philip Jones, the chef and owner of the Dark Wood restaurant, greeted his long time friend with a big hug. Philip was a tall, broad man with grey hair and a short trimmed grey beard. "It's been too long."

"Yes it has." Red admitted to his friend. "How have you been?

"I've been good." Philip turned towards Lizzie. "And who is this wonderful lady?"

"Philip Jones, meet Elizabeth Keen. Elizabeth, meet Philip Jones, owner and chef of this fine establishment."

Lizzie stood up to greet the chef but before she knew it, she was already enveloped in a bear hug.

"It's good to finally meet you, Miss Scott." Philips said when he released Lizzie.

Lizzie looked from Philip to Red back to Philip. He knew her? How? Did Red talk about her to his friends?

"How's Mary?" Red asked. He saw the question in Lizzie's eyes. Yes he'd talked to Philip about her. He considered the chef one of his closest friends. It had been his idea to bring Lizzie here.

"She's good. I told her you were coming. She'd love to have you two over. How long you staying?"

"We'll be here for two weeks." From the corner of his eyes Red watched Lizzie's reaction to his words.

"Good. Then you two can come over. Mary would love to meet you." Philip turned to Lizzie again. "I've got to go back to the kitchen. I'll prepare the chef's menu for you two." Philip smiled at Lizzie and patted Red on the back before he left the two alone again.

"Two weeks, Red?" Lizzie asked immediately after they were alone again and seated at the table.

"I thought we both deserved a short vacation." Red explained and shrugged his shoulders.

She had a lot of questions, but didn't know where to begin. She and Red were on vacation together as if they were a couple? This was their first date and it was on their holiday? It was hard to get her head wrapped around it. What had he told Cooper? Did Cooper know they were away together for two weeks? Did Cooper think they were working? What did Red expect from her?

Red could practically hear the wheels turning in her head. She'd found out about their two week stay sooner than he'd intended. He'd wanted to prepare her for it. He knew she didn't like it when others made decisions for her. He'd also been quite presumptuous planning all this. It was another thing he knew Lizzie wouldn't really like. But then again Lizzie tended to get stuck in her routines. She sometimes needed a push.

"Ask your questions, Lizzie." Red tilted his head.

"Why didn't you tell me we're staying here for two weeks?" Though she had more questions, this was the most important.

"Because you would have said no. You get stuck in your routines, Lizzie. You need to get out once in a while. You've been working too hard."

"And you're the one to decide that and not me? No, Red. That's not good enough. Why didn't you tell me?"

Red sighed and bowed his head. Of course Lizzie wouldn't be satisfied with his answer. "I want to be alone with you, Lizzie. I can't deny what's going on between us any longer nor do I want to. I want to explore the possibility of us and I want us to have a real chance without our jobs and prying eyes looking over our shoulders. I didn't tell you because we both know you would have said no. I wouldn't have handled your rejection very well." He ended softly.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for the kind reviews and the follows/favourites. Let me remind you again that this is just a fluff fic and this is me getting my favorite characters in a romantic setting. I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter three**

Lizzie didn't quite know how to respond to Red's honesty. He surprised her. Though he was always honest with her, he was never this forthcoming with his words. For him to volunteer this information said a lot about his intent. This was going to be an evening filled with surprises.

"How long have you known Philip?" Lizzie asked. She took a sip of her red wine the waitress had brought them.

"We practically grew up together. We were neighbours. He's a couple of years older than I am. We've always kept in touch."

"Even when everything changed?" They both knew what she referred too.

Red nodded. He waited for the waitress to put their entrees on the table. "Philip doesn't know the specifics, but he knows enough. These surroundings are a safe haven for me. Unfortunately I don't get to spend nearly enough time here."

They ate their entrees in silence. She didn't quite know how to handle this side of him. Usually he avoided the personal questions. Now he was answering her questions. What did this openness mean? And how should she handle it? It threw her off balance and she wondered if that was his intention.

Red observed the woman opposite of him. She seemed lost in thought. Though he'd never lied to her, he'd never been this honest with her either. He usually chose to deflect her questions. However for this to work, he knew she deserved to see all of him. It wouldn't be easy. After all he'd been alone for a long time. She was his second and final chance. He knew his honesty could chase her away also. That's why he hesitated, but he would not hold back. The only way this wasn't going to work out was if she rejected him. It was a possibility he didn't want to consider, but it was nevertheless a possibility.

"Philips is like an older brother to me. He always looked out for me."

"I can't imagine you ever needing to be looked out for."

"Everybody needs somebody who looks out for them." He gave her a meaningful look. "When I was younger I used to get beaten up a lot. I was smaller than the other boys in my class. I kept mostly to myself hoping to avoid a beating. That never seemed to help though. I guess I was an easy target. " Red took a sip from his wine. "I didn't really know Philip that well then. I guess he saw the bruises and knew enough. One afternoon, after school, they'd cornered me again. Philip appeared out of nowhere and gave them a beating. After that, I never got beaten up again and Philip and I became friends."

She couldn't imagine Red not being able to defend himself. She sighed. She hardly knew him, but he seemed to know so much about her. Were they ever going to reach common ground? "There's so much I don't know about you. Yet you seem to know everything about me. It seems unfair."

Red cast his eyes downwards. She was right. For this to work they had to be on equal ground. He wasn't sure if they would ever reach that point. He could not tell her everything. It would endanger her. "It's been a long time since I've had someone to share things with. Doesn't mean I don't want to share." He paused and looked at her. "I'm not trying to hide anymore, Lizzie."

"You're confusing me, Red."

He covered her hand with his. "I'm not trying to confuse you. I want you to know me. I need you to know me and we'll get there." He squeezed her hand when he saw her nod. "Let's enjoy our evening out, okay?"

"Yeah." Lizzie stood up from table to use ladies room. "I'll be right back." She said before she left him alone. She felt his eyes on her as she walked away swaying her hips a bit more than usual.

The rest of their dinner was pleasant. It was filled with easy conversation and laughter. Though there was a lot to deal with, both knew the time would come for that. Red had left her alone at the table for a moment to pay the bill when Philip appeared at their table.

"I hope you and Raymond can find the time to come visit Mary and me."

"I…" She didn't really know how to respond to that. Not that Philip really gave her a chance. He simply continued.

"I'm glad to finally meet you. Finally able to put a face with the name."

"He talks about me?"

Philip nodded. "Yes, of course. You leave him puzzled."

"I do?" Apparently it worked both ways then.

"Yes." Philip watched his friend talking to one of his waitresses before he turned his attention back Raymond's lady friend. "Raymond has lived a lonely life every since he lost his wife and daughter. I often worried about him. I still do. It's been over two years since I last saw him. " He paused for a moment. "He's mentioned you a lot lately. For Raymond to mention you and bring you here tells me how important you are to him. But you confuse him. You leave him feeling vulnerable something he promised himself he would never be again." Philip saw Red approaching them. "Keep that in mind tonight." That being said, he left a confused Lizzie at the table and went to say goodbye to his friend.

"What did you say to her, Philip?" Red asked his friend. He'd seen Philip and Lizzie talking. Knowing Philip like he did, he doubted if it was anything good.

"Just gave her something to think about."

Red shook his head at his friend. "Why?" He asked.

"Because sometimes you need some help and I know you hardly ever ask for it. I'll tell Mary she can expect the two of you to come for a visit some time in these next few weeks. Now go to your girl and enjoy the rest of your evening."

The two friends said their goodbyes and hugged before each went their own way. Red quickly joined Lizzie at their table again. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah. Sure." She stood up and grabbed her shawl. "Where are we going?" She thought their date would just be a dinner. Apparently there was more.

"We're going dancing." He held out his arm for her which she willingly accepted. They walked out of the restaurant with Philip looking after them. He smiled. Those two would be all right.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Thank you for the kind reviews and the follows/favourites. The date continues.

**Chapter four**

The drive to the place Red was taking them next was somewhat uncomfortable. Lizzie was still stuck on Philip's words and Red seemed lost in thought. He hoped Lizzie liked the place they were going. He'd never been there before. From what he'd seen online the place looked beautiful. He hoped she'd like it. He looked forward to dancing with her, holding her in his arms and swaying to the music.

When Red parked the car Lizzie noticed they were at the lake. They were at an ordinary looking house and she wondered what it was. Knowing Red it would be something special. She'd just have to wait and see.

"This is The Lake House." Red said as they walked up to the place. "It's a special jazz bar."

"Have you been here before?" She asked him. Together they walked around the building towards the back.

"No, I haven't."

When they rounded the corner the beauty of The Lake House came into full view. It was an outside jazz bar. The bar, terrace, stage area and dance floor were all above the water, like some sort of pier. The terrace was split up in to three different parts. There was a round stage area for the musicians. The sitting area held lounge sets, but also tables and chairs. Red had made sure they had a lounge set. Every area had big marquees above it so visitors would never be bothered by the rain. Everywhere you looked it seemed like you were floating on the water. There were candles on the tables and the marquees had lanterns all round them. It was all very romantic.

"It's beautiful, Red."

He smiled and was glad she liked it. "I agree." He knew which place was reserved for them. "Our place is the lounge set on the far left nearest to the water. I'll be right back."

Lizzie nodded. She took her time walking to their seats to enjoy the scenery. Leaning against the railing she overlooked the water. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes. She had fate in them. They would be okay.

"Hey." A tall, dark haired man in an expensive looking suit appeared somewhat out of nowhere next to Lizzie.

"Hello." Lizzie greeted the man politely. He was handsome. His dark eyes watched her closely. Though he was attractive he wasn't her type. She wouldn't notice him in a crowd.

"My name is Ryan."

"Liz." She said, shaking hands with the stranger.

"Are you enjoying a holiday here?" Ryan asked casually.

"Guess you can call it that." She answered. She really wasn't interested in talking to the man and hoped he would walk away soon.

"You look absolutely gorgeous."

She smiled politely. Though it was a nice of him to say, it held no meaning to her. "Thank you." She hoped her short answers would clue the man in that she didn't want to talk. But the guy appeared oblivious.

"Do you like the view?" He took a step closer.

"Yes. It is beautiful."

"It sure is. This area is really beautiful with great trails through the woods and around the lakes. I'd love to show you around."

The guy took another step towards Lizzie. Now their shoulders almost touched. "That's very nice of you to offer, but I'll be fine." She declined.

"But I can show you the most beautiful places. No strings attached. I promise. Just two people having fun." He playfully bumped his shoulder against her.

Red had seen the guy approaching Lizzie as he waited for their drinks at the bar. He narrowed his eyes at the stranger even though nobody could see it. Had the man not seen Lizzie was already taken? Or did he not care? At first there was at least a bit of a distance between them but not anymore. He let out an irritated sigh. He wanted their drinks to be ready so he could go to Lizzie. But the impatience was also because he knew how beautiful Lizzie was and he knew there were many men who would want to approach her, who would want to ask out. He understood those men all too well. It caused a nagging sense of insecurity within him. What if she met someone more interesting than him? After all he was pretty sure there were much better men out there for Lizzie than the Concierge of Crime. But he was selfish. He wanted her for himself and he wanted her to spend her life with him. That was his goal. So even if there were younger better men out there, if the man who was standing there was a perfect match, he would not accept it. He couldn't. Finally he got their drink and could approach Lizzie and the man who was messing up his date. He saw Lizzie turning her body towards the man. It seemed like she was open to the conversation and the guy. It surprised him and he didn't like it at all. He could feel the jealousy rising to the surface. They were still standing much too close in his opinion.

"No, thanks." Lizzie once again declined Ryan's offer. "I'm here with someone. I'm sure he can show me the sights too."

"Mmm… that's a shame. I think we could've had some fun." Ryan looked around and saw a man approaching them. "Is that him? Because he looks rather angry."

Lizzie turned around and Red was indeed walking up to them with drinks in his hands. From what she could see he did look angry. But as he got closer and she got a closer look what she saw caused a shiver to run across her body. She'd never seen that look on him before but she did recognize the look. That was jealousy. Red was jealous of the man standing next to her. She would never admit it to him, but she liked it. She liked it that he was jealous when another man talked to her. It showed the depth of his emotions and that reassured her of his feelings for her.

"He looks like he might hit me." Ryan whispered before Red was within earshot.

Lizzie laughed at Ryan who really did look scared. Red knew how to intimidate people. She caught Red's eye and he didn't seem happy with her laughter. Did he think she liked the attention Ryan was giving her? Maybe she could have a bit of fun here. Lizzie leaned in closer to Ryan so she could whisper in his ear. She knew how this would look from a distance. Red wouldn't like it. "He's very possessive of me, Ryan. It's best you leave before he gets here."

Ryan nodded and stepped back. Red was now within earshot. "Well Lizzie. It was nice meeting you. If you change your mind, you can find me here. We play here almost every evening." He smiled at Lizzie and gave Red a polite nod before quickly walking away.

Red joined Lizzie at the railing, taking the spot Ryan had previously occupied. He immediately invaded her personal space. "I don't like it when someone else calls you Lizzie." His voice was soft, low and held an edge of jealousy.

"Me neither." She said, smiling softly at him. She took the drink from him, making sure her fingers touched his. "Let's sit down, shall we?"

"What did he want?" Red asked as he and Lizzie sat down on the lounge set. He turned his body towards her, once again encroaching her personal space. He placed his hand on the back of the seat, his fingers lightly touching Lizzie's neck and shoulder.

"He wanted to show me the area. Said he knew some great trails in the woods and around the lakes." She took a sip from the red wine Red had given her. "It was very nice of him to offer." Lizzie said innocently. She was going to have some fun with this.

Red leaned in closer to whisper in Lizzie's ear, his lips almost touching her ear. "Other men will admire you from afar and understandably so. You are a beautiful woman. But I am a possessive man, sweetheart."

She couldn't hide the shiver that ran through her body at his words. She was glad to see this side of him. It showed her how serious he was. Possessive Red was a kind of hot. She looked up at him and placed her hand on his chest. "Other men don't stand a chance."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you for the kind reviews and the follows/favourites. The date continues.

**Chapter five**

"I never thought we'd end up here." Lizzie said. She had the urge to scoot closer to Red and just lean against him, to be enveloped by his warmth and scent.

"No? You never thought we'd end up at the Lake House?" He teased.

She gave him a pointed look. "You know what I mean."

Red nodded and softly touched her neck with his fingers. It made her shiver again. It thrilled him that that was the way her body reacted to his touch. He could make her feel so much.

"I'm happy that we're here. I was just never sure if this would ever happen."

"Why not?"

Lizzie shrugged. She wasn't sure how to tell him the reason. She didn't know how he was going to react.

He could practically hear the wheels in her head turning. She had started this conversation, but apparently was hesitant to continue. With a finger under her chin he tilted her head upwards to make her look him in the eyes. "Tell me, Lizzie."

"I was never sure how you felt. I always wondered what it was really about for you. I never knew if your interest in me was really about me or if you were playing a game and I was a mere a pawn."

He was glad she was honest with him but her words stung. He sat back and with that the closeness they had was gone again.

She saw how he put distance between them and sighed. This was what he did every time he got uncomfortable or her words hit home. "I wish you didn't do that. You don't have to do that, not with me. I thought you knew."

He immediately regretted his move when he heard the hurt in her voice. It was a defence mechanism and one that was almost automatic. He took her hand in his and gently pulled on it. She willingly scooted closer so she could lean against his side. His arm wrapped around her shoulder. "I'm sorry, sweetheart." He said and kissed her hair. "It will take some time for me to stop from distancing myself from you. It was never a game for me though. It was always about you."

"Why?"

"Because you captured my heart."

She smiled, put her head on his shoulder and let out a content sigh. They sat in silence, comfortable with each other. Red tightened his arms around her, as if he could pull her even closer. He yearned to kiss her, but refrained from it. His hand ran up and down her back slowly. He hummed his pleasure as he placed another kiss on her hair. "Shall we dance?" He asked.

Lizzie hesitated. She did want to dance but she didn't consider herself to be a good dancer. Red noticed her hesitation and knew her well enough to guess what it was about. "We'll be fine. Just enjoy the music."

With her hand in his she followed Red onto the dance floor. She briefly met Ryan's eyes who apparently was the drummer of the band and he winked at her. She smiled and shook her head. Red, who either didn't see the exchange or chose to ignore it, turned around when they reached the dance floor. He took her right hand in his left and placed his other hand on her waist. Lizzie easily put her hand on his shoulder and their dance began. Just as she expected Red was a good dancer. He led them easily across the dance floor. Red noticed the tension in her body and realised she didn't feel at ease. He released the hand he was holding and wrapped it around her waist. By doing that he immediately pulled her closer. She was once again enveloped in his arms and his warmth. With his hands now on the small of her back Lizzie put her hands on his chest.

"Relax, Lizzie. Feel the music." Red whispered into her ear.

"You do realise we're slow dancing and the music really isn't that slow." She mumbled against his chest.

"So?

"People will be staring."

"I don't care. I just wanna dance with you." He pulled her body against his and Lizzie put her hands around his neck. He finally felt the tension leave her body. Forgetting the world around them Red and Lizzie swayed to the music and enjoyed the feel of holding each other. They didn't say anything nor was it necessary. Both got lost in the dance and each other. Though his feelings for her were already strong, being with her like this, made his heart beat that bit faster, the urge to protect her even stronger and the longing to have her be his undeniable.

It took both of them a while to notice that the music had stopped. It was Lizzie who stepped back first, missing his warmth immediately. She felt giddy and it made her feel like she was back in high school again, being the lucky girl who got to dance with the cutest boy at school. She was warm too and knew she needed a moment to compose herself. She looked at Red whose eyes held a warmth and tenderness she hardly ever saw on him. Even though she'd stepped back, he still kept a hold on her hand with his fingers. He wanted the contact just as much as she did. "I'll euuh…" Lizzie stuttered a bit. She really needed to calm herself. "I'll be right back." She let go of his hand and left Red somewhat surprised alone on the dance floor.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you for the kind reviews and the follows/favourites. The date continues. After this only one more chapter.

**Chapter six**

"Hello stranger." A woman in a bright red dress approached Red as he waited for Lizzie at the edge of the dance floor. "How about a real dance?"

"Excuse me?" Red looked the woman up and down. She had long blond hair. Her red dress was too low cut showing a lot of cleavage and hardly left anything for the imagination. Her dress fell just below her knees and red shoes had high heels.

"Such a shame that a man with your experience is stuck with an inadequate dance partner." The woman emphasized the words experience and inadequate hoping to get her point across.

Red however wasn't impressed. He raised an eyebrow at her and had a cold look in his eyes. "My dance partner is more than adequate."

"I really doubt that." She stepped into Red's personal space and put her hand on his chest. "You know what they say about good dancers…" She left the sentenced unfinished leaving no doubt to what she was implying. "We'd be…unstoppable." The woman said, her voice husky.

As she returned to the dance floor Lizzie noticed the woman standing almost against Red with her hand on his chest. She felt a pang of jealously. She also saw Red's distant and rigid stance. The unexpected company was clearly not welcome. It reassured her. She knew all too well the female attention Red attracted and she knew he was all too aware of it. She walked up to the two just as Red grabbed the woman's hand and took a step back. Lizzie took her place against Red's side, ignored the woman and smiled at Red. She grabbed his hand and tugged on it making him bow his head so she could whisper in his ear.

"I'm possessive too, Red." Lizzie turned towards the woman and smiled sweetly. "Hi, I'm Liz." Lizzie held her hand out towards Red behind her back. Red took her hand in his and felt Lizzie pull until his chest touched her back.

"Mary." The woman introduced herself who was clearly not amused by the sudden intrusion.

"Hi Mary. I hope you don't mind but my husband and I would like to dance some more. Maybe you can find someone else to dance with?" Lizzie said sweetly. She turned around, didn't look at Red at all, and pulled him back onto the dance floor.

Red chuckled as he pulled Lizzie back into his arms. ""You chased Angela away, Lizzie."

"You disappointed?" She asked, pulling back a bit to look him in the eyes.

"Not at all. I like this side of you." He quickly pulled her back into his arms and Lizzie settled her head on his shoulder. They finished their dance in silence. Once again there were no words needed.

With her hand in his they walked back towards their seats. Red ordered them a new round of drinks which was delivered to them within minutes. Just like before they sat close together, Lizzie leaning against Red's side while his arm rested on the back of the seat.

"So, husband huh." He'd kept his mouth shut for as long as he could, but he wasn't going to let this pass without teasing her about it.

Lizzie blushed and looked down. She'd needed the woman away from Red and she'd just blurted out the first thing that came to mind. The fact that that apparently was calling Red her husband was the first thing was something she wanted to ignore. She'd hoped he wasn't going to mention it, but of course that was wishful thinking. He was never going to let this pass. She was surprised it had even taken this long. "It was the first thing that came to mind." The words were out of her mouth before she knew it and it was the wrong thing to say.

"Really?"

"It doesn't mean anything." She tried to brush it off.

"It doesn't?" He tried to sound disappointed though he had trouble hiding his grin. Luckily she wasn't looking at him.

"No."

"Too bad. I kinda liked the sound of it." Red admitted and it made Lizzie look up at him immediately. He had a serious look in his eyes. He took her left hand in his right and played with her ring finger. He looked down at their hands.

Lizzie was surprised by his move and looked at him curiously. She saw his eye twitch and when that happened he usually had something serious to say. "Make no mistake in my intentions, Lizzie. One day you will be wearing my ring."

His confession made her catch her breath. Though he didn't share his feelings easily, when he did it was always profound. Even if she had any doubts left of his feelings, there was none anymore. His intentions were clear and it made her a bit giddy. Never before had anyone made her feel this special and this wanted. She wasn't quite sure if she deserved it but she decided to enjoy it. "I want that too." She admitted before she laid her head back on his shoulder and she felt him kiss her hair.

She still had some insecurities and doubts that they had to talk about. It was something that she dreaded. Talking about her feelings was always a struggle for her. Knowing Red he would make her talk. She always needed that push. But she was going to have to learn to share willingly and not always have him push her. That wouldn't be fair on him. But tonight she wasn't going to let those thoughts ruin a perfect evening. This was the best and most romantic date she'd ever had. Even though their partnership at work was comfortable and had a certain rhythm she had never been convinced that outside of work it would be just as comfortable. She'd always expected a certain level of anxiety and awkwardness. Apparently she was wrong. The connection that they had was strong on and off work. It was a comfort.

"I can hear the wheels turning, Lizzie." He said, knowing she was lost in thought. "What's on your mind?"

"I wanna go home, Red."

"Lizzie." Red said, knowing that was not what she was thinking about.

Lizzie stood up and held her hand out to him which he accepted. Standing next to her he cupped her jaw.

"It'll take some time for me too to let you in, but I will. I want to go home so we can be alone." She stepped back, took her hand in his, threaded their fingers and walked away with Red following her.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: The last chapter, the end of the date. I hope it doesn't disappoint. Thank you for the reviews, the follows and the favorites! **

**Chapter seven**

Back at the cabin Red had suggested they'd go for a walk, but Lizzie declined. She told him she was going to change into more comfortable clothes and left him alone in the living room. Red opened the terrace doors and stepped onto the porch. He stood there, hands in his pockets, staring into the woods. He thought about their evening. Their date had gone so much better than he'd expected. The attraction between had always been there but he'd doubted the depth of Lizzie's feelings for him. There was no more doubt. Their connection was strong and he knew it would grow only stronger. What they had was special and he would cherish it. The depth of his feelings for her sometimes scared him. She was his second chance. He knew all too well that bringing Lizzie into his world was a big risk for both of them. It wouldn't be hard for enemies to find his weakness and that frightened him. It was something he'd thought long and hard about before deciding to take this step. He wasn't going to let this chance for happiness pass him by.

Lizzie watched him from the terrace doors. Quietly she walked up to him, put her arms through his and hugged him from behind. She kissed his shoulder and leaned her head against it. They stayed silent for a moment before Red turned around in her arms. He cupped her face in his hands and caressed her cheeks with his thumb. Slowly he closed the distance between them. His lips brushed hers softly a few times. He felt and heard Lizzie's soft sigh and it urged him on. He titled his head and his lips touched hers more urgently now. His hands left her face and found their spot on her waist, holding her close. His tongue touched her lips and she immediately opened her mouth ready to deepen the kiss. As their tongues met and danced the passion surged through both their bodies. Lizzie's hands were at the back of his neck, holding him close and Red's hands slid around to the small of her back. It was Red who controlled the kiss and set the pace. Both got lost in the moment but it was their need for air that made them end the kiss. Red wrapped her arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I've wanted to that the entire evening."

"I've been waiting for you to do that the entire evening." She kissed him softly.

"Did you?"

"What took you so long?"

"I don't want an audience, Lizzie."

"Neither do I." She hugged him. She loved being close to him. "Thank you, Red." She murmured.

"You're welcome, sweetheart." He wasn't sure what she was thanking him for, but guessed she would explain. 

"I know you took a risk by arranging all this without knowing for sure how I felt. I'm glad you did and that you brought us here. And…" She said, looking up at him. "I'm happy we have two whole weeks to get to know each other."

"Me too." He stepped back from her. It was getting chilly outside. He took her hand in his and together the walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch.

Lizzie didn't even give him time to really sit down before she curled her body against this. He liked this side of her though hadn't expected it. "I never knew you were this touchy feely Lizzie." Red smirked.

"I just like being close to you. I like how it feels." She admitted. "You make me feel safe and cherished."

Though he'd meant to tease her, her honest words meant a lot. He titled her chin up with his finger so he could look her in the eyes. "I'll cherish you every day and I'll always keep you safe."

He said it with such conviction that her eyes watered. She felt lucky to have this man in her life. Red wiped away the one tear that fell down her face with his thumb. "Lizzie." He whispered before claiming her lips once more with his mouth. The hunger he fell for her was one he knew would never be fulfilled. He would always yearn for her and would always feel half of a whole when she wasn't around. Lost in the passion he pushed her backwards on the couch until she was beneath him. His hands roamed over her body as he kissed her deeply. Now that he finally had her, it was difficult to keep his passion under control. It seemed that Lizzie felt the same way. Her hands were everywhere, on his back, his waist, his neck. She yearned for him just like he yearned for her. It was Red who realised they were getting carried away. He ended their passionate kiss slowly. With soft kisses he made a path from her jaw to her ear. "I'm sorry, I got carried away." He whispered. He placed an open mouth kiss in her neck before leaning on his elbow and his side to look at her; her lips were swollen, her hair was dishevelled and her blue eyes darkened by desire.

"I like it when you get carried away." She smiled and touched his chest. She felt his rapid heartbeat under her hand. "I like it that I make you loose control." She traced his bottom lip with her finger and felt his tongue touching her. After a moment of silence, Lizzie spoke again. "I wanna go to bed."

"Of course." Red immediately gave her room to stand up which she did. Lizzie stood up and held out her hand for him. He accepted her hand, but didn't stand up. He raised an eyebrow but kept silent. His unspoken question was loud and clear. "I want you next to me. I wanna fall asleep in your arms and wake up with you." She looked down as she spoke the next words, a little bit unsure of his reaction. "I don't want to rush things."

Standing up Red smiled at her uncertainty. "Me neither, Lizzie." To reassure her he kissed her softly. "Why don't you get ready? I'll lock up first."

Lizzie nodded and left Red alone in the living room. At the doorway she looked back at him. "Red?" She said.

"Yes, sweetheart."

She smiled at the endearment. She'd never get tired of him calling her that. "Don't take too long, okay?" She winked at him.

He laughed. "I won't. Now go." He watched her walk away and walked through the house to lock up. A new peace of mind settled within him. He and Lizzie were going to be all right. Of that he was sure.

**The End**


End file.
